Beda
by moronsfr
Summary: Di loker ganti baju member basket Teiko, punya Haizaki—di lampau, punya Kise—saat ini. Ada dejavu sederhana—tapi implisit


Nijimura buru-buru menutup hidung, wangi macam oom-oom melesak kuat berniat merusak indera penciumannya. Mendesis misuh-misuh—mulutnya miring sana miring sini yang jadi image setia penghias wajahnya—kapten rainbow melangkah tegap kearah loker keramat yang diakui string wahid sudah beda kepemilikannya.

"Nggh…" baunya makin kuat, kalau ngga salah mirip parfum buat setrika yang ia kasih ke kepala pelatih waktu ulang tahun kemaren.

"Are? …Nijimura-senpai?"

Nice timing.

Nijimura melipat sebelah tangannya, sebelahnya lagi ia sangga buat mengover hidung. Berbalik, menatap Kise lurus-lurus.

"Buka."

"Eh?"

"Lokermu, buka."

Kise melipat alisnya keatas. Tapi menurut, mengikuti perintah sang kapten. Disisi Nijimura—sebagai saksi dari pembukaan loker keramat, ia memegang gagang dan memutar kuncinya.

Cklek.

"…"

"…?"

"Katakan, kau lebih suka kulit jeruk atau lavender?" lagi, pandangan intens milik NIjimura, kali ini tangannya merogoh-rogoh sesuatu di saku.

"Um…" Kise ngga tahu maksud dari pertanyaan itu, yang ia yakini ada hubungannya dengan pemblokiran hidung seniornya. Mungkin dia sensitive terhadap salah satu bau—dan memintanya untuk memilih satu dari dua pilihan yang dia berikan? Ragu-ragu, si blonde menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kulit jeruk, mungkin?"

Nijimura mengangguk. Mengeluarkan masker, sarung tangan, dan botol krim oles anti nyamuk rasa kulit jeruk yang berhasil ia rogoh dari dalam sakunya. "Keluar dulu, nanti kupanggil kalau sudah selesai."

Lagi, Kise cuma mengangguk polos, bersenandung. Ia keluar ruang loker, menemukan dua ekor manusia dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata hendak menuju kearah dimana Kise baru saja keluar.

"Ehm, nggak boleh masuk-ssu."

Akashi dan Kuroko saling pandang.

Kise buru-buru melanjutkan. "Bu-bukannya maksudku berani merintah Akashicchi, tapi—"

"Di dalem… ada sesuatu?" nada sarkastik, mengandung makna ambigu—menurut Akashi sih, Kuroko angkat bicara.

"Ada Nijimura-senpai."

"Oh?" tangga nada dalam kalimatnya naik satu oktaf, Akashi kelihatan tertarik. "Ngapain dia?"

Kedikan bahu. "Sesuatu dengan masker, sarung tangan, sama obat krim oles anti nyamuk di lokerku."

Sontak, Akashi dan Kuroko sama-sama menaikkan alis—hanya sekian inchi.

"Kau ini…" helaan nafas, Akashi berkacak pinggang. "Sehati banget sama Haizaki. Siapa dia—teladanmu?"

Kise mengerut, ekspresi tabu bagi seorang model. "Ngomong apa sih?"

"Setahuku loker keramat—Nijimura mendeklarasikan begitu—yang kau tempati itu dulu juga pernah jadi tumbal krim oles Nijimura-senpai." Kuroko menggoyang-goyangkan kerah kausnya, mengisi udara didalamnya yang mulai gerah. "Habisnya Haizaki-kun lokernya bau, jadi Nijimura-senpai mengoleskan seluruh krim oles anti nyamuk yang dipilih Haizaki-kun sendiri ke seluruh lapisan dalem lokernya."

"W-whaa—"

"Tapi aku ragu kalau Kise-kun tipe orang yang lokernya penuh pakaian banjir keringat yang seminggu ngga dibawa pulang."

"Oh ya?" Akashi terkekeh. "Kalau ngga salah, Nijimura-san pernah bilang padaku ia benci bau parfum yang ke-oom-oom-an macam… Kise?"

"Hoaaa—" Kise menggebrak pintu, membuka jalan lebar bagi Kuroko dan Akashi yang sudah gerah ingin ganti. Disana, Nijimura berdiri, selesai dengan hasil karyanya.

.

**.**

.  
>Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki<br>Beda © moronsfr

[Di loker ganti baju member basket Teiko, punya Haizaki—di lampau, punya Kise—saat ini. Ada dejavu sederhana—tapi implisit.]

[drabble, another day back to teiko, annoy!aka-kuro]**  
><strong>**.**

.

**.**

Haizaki jarang mengisi lokernya dengan hal-hal penting dan wajar. Wajar di sini bukan poin yang mewajibkan anggota string wahid untuk mengisi loker mereka dengan hal-hal basket. Bukan berarti juga Nijimura harus patroli isi loker setiap hari, mengecek apa disana tertera barang-barang wajar untuk pemain basket SMP.

Apa loker pemain basket SMP berisi dua keranjang snack?

Apa loker pemain basket SMP berisi majalah-majalah pencetak dosa?

Apa loker pemain basket SMP berisi jimat kuno peninggalan kuil pemaindian air panas waktu wisata tahun kemarin?

Apa loker pemain basket SMP tak berisi apa-apa?—pemiliknya bilang ia sudah meletakkannya disana, tapi nyatanya kasat mata oleh yang lain. Tunggu, apa?

Apa loker pemain basket SMP berisi bidak-bidak shogi yang disusun rapi menurut abjad?

Apa loker pemain basket SMP berisi botol-botol krim anti nyamuk? Uhuk.

Jelas, Nijimura ngga tahu itu semua. Dan ia ngga terlalu peduli dengan apa isi loker dari anggota string wahid-nya.

Tapi ia tahu betul, sepetak loker keramat milik Haizaki. Yang dulu selalu ngablak dibuka oleh pemiliknya. Yang tanpa diintip pun jelas tercetak apa isi di dalamnya. Merusak mata suci Nijimura, setumpuk kaset video game hampir mengalahkan tinggi badannya Kuroko.

Waktu Haizaki keluar, kapten rainbow itu yang dengan inisiatif dan dendam kesumat—wajahnya bilang begitu—membakar semua video game milik si mulut tanpa filter. Tapi dirinya ngga sebodoh itu, diambilnya yang bagus-bagus. Setengah ia jual, setengah lagi ia mainkan dengan Akashi di waktu luang yang sempit.

Pernah suatu hari, Nijimura mengumpulkan dana yang ia tarik diam-diam dari anggota string wahid. Niatnya ingin membelikan Kise loker yang baru. Jadi yang lama itu bisa ia singkirkan atau di taruh dirumahnya, dikamarnya juga boleh.

Ide gila itu sempat ketahuan Akashi, dan ia disudutkan oleh vice-nya sendiri soal dirinya yang gagal move on dari anggota lama. Agak ngawur juga sebenernya bahasa yang diapakai cebol ruby itu. Tapi daripada kesebar gossip yang engga-engga, uang itu dipakai untuk kegiatan wisata klub basket string wahid. Hitung-hitung penghilang stress—pada loker maksudnya.

Tahun ini, tangannya gatal. Loker yang ditutup rapat-rapat itu mengundang hasrat untuk membukanya. Bukan maksud ingin melampiaskan rasa kesal untuk Haizaki pada Kise. Tapi bocah blonde kegenitan itu selalu mengundang arwah Haizaki disisinya—presepsi Nijimura sendiri sih. Apalagi mereka seloker—di loker yang sama.

"Oi, Kise." Mukanya rada sadis, seakan menuntut sesuatu untuk dikembalikan—apa itu? Loker?

"Hai, senpai?"

"Boleh… aku tahu isi lokermu?"

Kaus Akashi yang hendak dilepas terhenti sebatas dadanya. Menoleh penasaran kearah duo baru yang akhir-akhir ini sering bercengkrama—lebih tepatnya Nijimura yang memaksa.

"Uh? Eh…? Apa itu… segitu pentingnya?" Kise menunjuk tangan bergetar NIjimura, beserta sebulir keringat yang turun meleleh di pelipis.

"Boleh, ngga nih?" Maksa.

"Boleh, kok…"

"Yosh." Menenggak ludah, kunci loker berputar seksi. Menghasilkan nada dering yang teramat biasa sebagaimana seharusnya.

Loker terbuka lebar. Bertumpuk, video rekaman seputar modeling. Bahkan, ada CD-nya juga. Kalau ditaksir tingginya sejajar dengan Akashi sekarang.

"Jadi…" Nijimura menepuk pundak Kise, klise. "Punya korek api berapa batang?"

"BUAT APAAAA?!"

.

.

.

IisehaizaIi

.

.

.

"Ah, aku lupa bawa handuk." Harusnya dia panik, tapi kenapa nadanya super datar,

"Aku ada satu lagi di loker." Akashi menenggak habis pocari sweatnya, melempar kunci loker pada Kuroko.

Phantom player itu dengan sigap menyahuti tangkapan. "Ne, bicara soal loker," bukannya pergi mengambil handuk, ia malah merapatkan duduknya dengan Akashi. "Akshir-akhir ini Nijimura-senpai sering mondar-mandir di depan loker Haiza—Kise-kun dengan alasan aneh-aneh."

"Hmph," ada dua cebol di sudut court. Satunya merah ruby, satunya biru aqua. Yang merah ruby mendengus. "Kubilang apa, dia itu ada hati dengan si loker."

"Si loker?" yang biru aqua merasa dibodohi, kalimat rekan cebolnya terlalu sulit ditafsir ke dalam bahasa yang baik dan benar. "Maksudmu Haizaki-kun, atau Kise-kun, atau Loker-kun?"

"Kuroko," kali ini merah ruby berdecak gemas, matanya yang serupa kucing menyipit memandang si biru aqua lekat-lekat. "Kau… jangan-jangan…"

"…Apa?"

"Siapa itu Loker-kun?" seperti anak itik yang mau kehilangan saudaranya untuk lebih dulu berenang ke danau lepas, Akashi mengguncang-guncang bahu Kuroko. Membuat si empunya bahu merasa pusing karena kepalanya ikut bergerak seirama guncangan.

"Akashi-kun, hentikan. Aku mual." Kuroko mengover mulutnya.

"Engga akan sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Hunngmmp,"

"Ah, Kuroko! Jangan disini!"

Satu raungan muntah palsu berhasil membuat Kuroko melancarkan misdirection. Melenggang kearah ruang loker, menghindari kontak dengan Akashi. Dia salah perhitungan. Buru-buru merasa dibodohi, ternyata rekan cebolnya juga sama bodohnya.

"Kurokocchi~!"

Astaga, perutnya makin mual.

"Ada apa ini?" Kuroko mengintai rinci penampilan Kise dari ujung rambut sampai ujung jempol kaki. "Habis diuber maling? Atau… kau malingnya?"

"Hidoi-ssu!" Kise menyincing celana kusut robek-robeknya, serasi dengan penampilannya dari bagian atas tubuh sampai bawah yang robek sana sini. "Ini gara-gara Nijimura-senpai—"

"Lagi?" si biru aqua memotong dengan sopan—menurutnya sih. "Yappari, Nijimura-senpai…"

"Eh? Kurokocchi tahu sesuatu—yang menjadi penyebab semua ini?"

"Emm.." menunjuk Kise, Kuroko berujar santai. "Rupanya Nijimura-senpai jatuh hati pada loker-kun."

"Haahh?" dia sama sekali tidak punya paham soal ini, dan siapa itu Loker-kun—begitu pikirnya.

"Pokoknya kita harus mengembalikan Nijimura-senpai ke jalan yang benar."

"Uuuh, gimana caranya?"

"Banyak. Pertama, kita kembalikan Haizaki-kun ke sisinya."

"Anoo.. Kurokocchi, bahasamu."

"Atau, kita jadikan Kise-kun sebagai tumbal pengganti Haizaki-kun."

"Uwaa, Kurokocchi!"

"Atau yang terakhir," memberi jeda, dramatis. "Kita singkirkan Loker-kun dari dunianya."

Kise sweatdrop.

"Pilihlah, Kise-kun." Kuroko menggenggam erat kunci loker Akashi di dalam genggamannya. "Pilihanmu menentukan segalanya, kau dan Nijimura-senpai. Serta Haizaki-kun dan Loker-kun!"

Menenggak ludah, berkeringat dingin, dengan pikiran remang-remang yang berkelibat, Kise bertekad. "Pilihan ketiga, aku ambil."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Baiklah." Menutup loker Akashi yang sudah ia ambil handuknya. Menguncinya balik. "Kalau begitu… semoga beruntung." Lalu ngacir begitu saja.

"…Eh?" mungkin ia dibodohi, tapi orang yang sudah bodoh mana sadar.

.

.

.

"Siapa itu loker-kun, haaaah?!" Akashi kalang kabut.

.

.

.

IisehaizaIi

.

.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur sebagian besar kawasan Jepang, termasuk Teiko. SMP yang terangkat atas jawara basket itu sudah dihujani dari pukul tiga sore tadi. Dengan alasan ini, sang kapten, Nijimura merehatkan anggotanya dari latihan neraka. String wahid berkumpul di ruang loker, melakukan aktivitas random.

Memfokuskan latar cerita ke salah satu sudut ruang loker, mendapati dua sosok manusia yang tengah menatap satu sama lain. Yang satu menatap intens, yang satu menatap takut.

"Apa?" Kise kewalahan, angkat bicara. Jari-jemarinya menggosok permukaan kaus yang sudah berkeringat—padahal belum dipakai latihan.

"Apa maksud ini semua?" menebar selebaran kertas foto, Kise berhasil menangkap salah satunya. Dengan tangan yang kini kosong sepenuhnya, Nijimura bersedekap.

"Oh, ini… HEH!? Dimana kau dapat ini?!" sebenarnya ngga usah ditanya juga, blonde bukan bule itu tahu betul jawabannya; dari lokernya. Ia buru-buru meralat ucapannya. "Bukannya lokerku kukunci rapat-ssu, lagian—"

Nijimura mengambil nafas, "Naif." Jeda sejenak. "Bukan kapten namanya kalau ngga bisa menduplikat kunci loker anggotanya, dan lagi—"

"Dan lagi," dialog raja dan budak dipotong budak lainnya, budak yang ngga mau diperbudak, budak yang merah ruby. "Nijimura-san cuma mau menduplikat kuncimu tersayang."

"Huh?"

"Akashi—"

"Dan lagi," dialog raja dan dua budak—yang satu sukanya diperbudak, yang satu anti perbudakan—dipotong budak ketiga, budak yang ngga tega buat diperbudak, budak yang biru aqua. "Ini foto-foto kapan kau ngambilnya?" melirik Kise, sambil berjongkok memungut satu satu kertas foto yang berserakan.

Banyak yang dapat disimpulkan kalau foto-foto itu diambil diam-diam, dari sudut pandang menguntungkan. Contohnya saja foto Kuroko yang facepalm dengan milkshake tumpah di bajunya. Atau foto Midorima yang lagi menggelindingkan pensil pas ulangan. Atau foto Aomine yang sapunya dibuat main baseball pas piket di halaman. Atau foto Akashi yang dipaksa pake neko mimi sama Nijimura.

"Kuroko—"

"Uh, uh… ini kan koleksiku." Kise benar-benar kewalahan kalau harus menghadapi tiga orang begini. "Lagian, kenapa Nijimura-senpai begitu anti sama isi lokerku?"

Skakmat.

Bukan cuma Kise, Akashi dan Kuroko langsung berganti fokus kearah sang kapten. Ikut-ikut memandang dengan tatapan meminta pertanggung jawaban. Walhasil, Nijimura langsung terintimidasi balik. Merasa bukan spot yang menguntungkan untuknya, si pemilik rambut yang jauh lebih normal dari empat orang dalam satu fokus dialog itu memilih membantu Kuroko untuk membereskan sisa foto yang berserakan, bisu.

"Oi, jawab." Sialnya, tuan Akashi ada disana.

Lagi, Nijimura mengambil nafas. "Iseng sih."

"Haah?" Kise yang merasa paling ngga puas dengan jawaban random begitu. "Melumuri pakai krim anti nyamuk, ngebakar koleksi CD, naruh anjing penjaga, ngobrak-ngabrik foto-foto—semuanya cuma didasarkan niat iseng?!"

Air matanya berkaca-kaca, Kise ngga tahu kapan terakhir kali ia jadi bocah cengeng, atau kapan terakhir kali ia nangis hanya karena diisengin orang.

"Ah, Kise-kun!" Kuroko menyalak, mengikuti Kise yang mendobrak pintu keluar.

Meninggalkan dua orang lainnya dalam dialog, meninggalkan pusat perhatian yang kini seisi ruangan mulai fokuskan pada mereka.

Akashi berdecak, hendak menyusul dua budak lainnya, terlebih dulu berbisik pada sang raja. "Aku kecewa."

Nijimura mengacak rambutnya. Konyol sok dramatis, bego.

.

.

.

"Kise-kun, kau kehujanan." Kuroko berdiri di ambang pintu court. Kise cuma satu meter darinya, membiarkan keterpa hujan.

"Ya, kalo gitu sini—ngga niat amat sih mau menghiburnya."

Ogah-ogahan. "Ngga mau, kamu yang kesini."

Plis, deh.

Kise semakin ngambek, ia merengek keras-keras. Sahut-sahutan dengan rengekan hujan.

"Kise." Akashi disana, dibelakangnya, Nijimura. "Nijimura-san mau bilang sesuatu."

"Bodo." Sesenggukan, ia melanjutkan. "Apa peduliku."

"Hoi." Kepala kuningnya di jambak, dibuang makin jauh dari pintu court. "Berani kau bicara begitu denganku."

"Uuh, sakit!" ngesot, ngesot lagi semakin jauh dari pintu masuk, menghindari Nijimura yang makin dekat dengannya. "Habisnya, senpai sih—"

Akashi jijik. Nada bicara Kise barusan mirip mbak-mbak yang pacarnya ketahuan selingkuh.

"Denger." Nijimura menggapai tangan budak gampang diperbudaknya, mencegah agar celana putih Kise ngga harus dicuci dua kali tenaga karena habis dipakai ngesot-ngesot. "Sori, aku minta maaf."

Satu kalimat, tapi susah banget keluarnya kalau harus menyangkut loker keramat. Tapi Kise yang sampe bercucuran air mata itu diluar ilmu pengetahuan Nijimura, pasalnya setiap kali ia berbuat sembrono dengan si loker keramat, Haizaki tak pernah punya air mata dulu.

Memang, Kise dan Haizaki beda. Bukan seharusnya juga, Nijimura memperlakukan loker keramat sama kaya dulu lagi.

"Nanti… aku belikan, loker baru." Mengacak-acak rambut Kise, melepas senyum. "Tapi setengah lebih harganya pakai uangmu ya."

"Iya.. eh?!"

Kuroko mengacungkan jempol setelah ia pastikan pintu court terkunci rapat. Akashi mengangguk, mengajaknya kembali ke ruang loker. "Hujan-hujan begini, enaknya ngapain ya…"

"Eh, woy! Akashi, Kuroko! Brengsek, bukain woy!"

Hujan yang menghapus loker keramat. Hujan juga yang berhasil membuat Nijimura kembali waras, mencak-mencak di tanah becek depan pintu court.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
